Count Chocula
by Daniel Cheshire
Summary: Bro and Dave's nightly excursions, much to Dave's dismay. Brocest. I warn thee. [Rated M for vigorous amounts of eye burning, flesh engorging, libido stimulating leomy goodness]


Bro looked down at Dave's sleeping form. His arm draped over his eyes, mouth agape, snoring quietly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. He occasionally muttered incohesive sentence fragments his hands moving ever so slightly. Bro wondered whether to go through with this or not. After all, Dave w_as_ his brother. And his _younger, __**underage**_ brother at that.

He glanced around the room to be sure he could pull it off without _anyone_ hearing through the thin walls of their apartment

. The living room was dark and lifeless, save for him and Dave. He delicately picked up his brother, careful to not to wake him, and carried him off to his own room

He thought about the recurring dreams that plagued him in his sleep;

His feverish thrusts.

His brother's taste.

The pained expression.

The undeniable pleasure.

Dave mumbled about Count Chocula in his comatose state.

Bro grinned and knew he was going to enjoy this more than he imagined.

Arriving at his semi-soundproof room, he pushed the door open and dropped Dave unceremoniously onto his bleak space of a bed. His eyes snapped open and locked onto his superior's shadow obscured ones. A hand was slammed into his chest, pushing him into the mattress, an oomph escaping his mouth. The hand was replaced by a pair of legs that straddled him, his brother's face looming over his. Dave took notice of the glazed expression behind his shades and -

Bro roughly kissed his brother, the latter resisting and clearly not amused by his brother's antics. He unsuccessfully tried to shove him off, Bro's hands exploring his body. His hands dipped below the waistband of his shorts, Bro's dominating of his mouth becoming feverish and gruff.

Bro finally pulled away from Dave and began to discard clothing, haphazardly tossing it aside. He reached under him to grasp Dave's waistband. In a single motion, he stood up and pulled everything down, a certain member obviously roused from its sleep and standing at attention. Dave looked away, ashamed of his body. HIs arms had been pinned over his head up to that point and had nothing to hide his face with. Bro reached down and began to stroke his younger brother slowly; Dave let out a cry of disbelief. His brother was _touching_ him in a way no brother should.

It was wrong.

Dave enjoyed it thoroughly.

Bro's stroking stopped, a whimper came from Dave at the loss of his touch, only to be replaced by the wet cavern of his brother's mouth, his tongue laving, teasing swirling around his leaking head. Dave felt Bro's tongue bite down softly while teasing the slit. It was utter bliss.

He erupted into his brother's mouth, the latter not stopping his ministrations. Bro pulled away for a second and pulled down his smuppet embossed shorts to finally reveal the prize Dave never realized how much he lusted for.

Standing at full attention, Bro straddled Dave's chest, his throbbing member pressing against the latter's face, smearing globules of pre-cum as it pressed against his mouth, begging- No, _demanding_- entrance. Dave opened his mouth to accept the appendage, his head being forced back as Bro began to thrust forcefully, causing him to almost choke. He gagged as Bro continued his relentless assault on his throat, the latter ceasing seemingly out of nowhere.

The wicked grin on Bro's features dictated he wasn't satisfied with just his mouth. Dave's mouth opened to protest his brother's next actions, but too late.

Flipping him over onto his stomach, Bro spread Dave's lightly muscled ass to reveal his prize.

Dave felt something wet prodding at his most unsanitary of places. It pushed past the tight ring of muscle to lackadaisically lube him up. Bro pulled away for the third time that night, much to Dave's discontent, to admire the scene before him.

Dave was lying there, waiting for him to finish the job. His pale-complexion of a body was marred by several bites Bro doesn't ever remember administering.

He smiled inwardly.

_Dave was __**his**_ _now._

With little hesitation or warning, Dave felt his brother push into him; Tears stung his eyes at the pain of being entered so roughly. Bro let out a guttural moan as he leaned down to press his chest to Dave's. With as little warning as before, he began to thrust with long, steady strokes almost pulling out entirely. He held that position for an agonizingly long period of time before roughly and savagely shoving himself back inside, a yelp coming from Dave.

Bro began a rougher, inhuman pace that sent stars before Dave's eyes. His older brother clamped a hand over both his mouth and Dave's steel-like erection at the base, preventing any kind of release or deafening screams of pleasure. He pulled Dave's body upright, the latter's hands supporting him against the headboard.

At the rate Bro was going, he wasn't going to last long, pseudo-cockring or not. His older brother struck something inside of him that nearly sent him into the throes of ecstasy, a moan leaking through the hand covering his mouth.

Bro repeatedly rammed into his brother brutally, Dave reaching the apex of his pleasurable experience

Bro's relentless assault on him smoothed over into labored, shallow thrusts. A warmness spread throughout Dave's body, a deep and guttural moan came from Bro's throat.

Dave felt his brother pull out of him, a mixture of blood and his brother's release leaking out along with the softening member. Dave's own throbbing cock was pressed against the mattress, release so close, but left abandoned in the wake of his brother's climax.

Bro flipped his brother over. He was quite a sight. His skin flushed. Cock throbbing. Lips parted. His chest heaving. For the second time that night, Bro took his brother in his mouth. Dave came Almost instantly, robbing him of any energy he had as he slipped into a lethargic state, sleep overtaking him.

Bro looked on as his brother-turned-lover rested peacefully. Not caring about the mess, he laid down next to b him. He'd deal with the repercussions of this night some other time. For now, he settled with nuzzling Dave's neck as he too drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
